The Forgotten Elements
by The Gods' Quill
Summary: A few weeks after the Preeminent's defeat, the ninja find out about a new possible threat- or ally- the elemental kunoichi, female ninja. To save Ninjago from inevitable destruction, the ninja need to become alikes with the girls, but what will happen if the girls don't want an alliance?
1. Chapter 1 The Discovery

**Chapter 1. The Discovery**

 **A/N: okay, hi everyone I'm The God's Quill, and this is my first Ninjago fanfic! So this takes place a week after *SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPISODE CURSE WORLD PART 2* Nya's defeat of the Preeminent and unlocking of her full potential as the Ninja of Water. Does anyone miss Garmadon like I do? I really started to like his character... :(:( Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **Sensei Wu's POV**

I felt a strange sensation pulling me towards my room. Following my instincts, I set up my spirit smoke. Strange visions began almost at once. I got up quickly and headed to the scroll drawer, pulling out one. Then I went to gather the ninja, Misako, and Nya.

 **Jay's POV**

Sensei poked his head into the main room where I'd convinced Kai to play Fist to Face 2, telling him that Cole had beaten his high score. What, it was true! Anyways, Sensei told us to gather the others and meet in the main room.

Once we were all gathered, Sensei said "While I was looking in the spirit smoke, I had a strange vision. There were six ninja,-"

"More ninja!?" Cole spluttered.

"No, Cole, let me finish." Sensei replied. "As I was saying, the ninja were not ninja, but kunoichi."

Kai opened his mouth, probably to ask what a kunoichi was, but Sensei beat him to it.

"A kunoichi is a female ninja, Kai. And there are six."

"What are their elements?" Zane asked.

"They are the kunoichi of Wind, Nature, Light, Shadows, Healing and Power, the last one being like Lloyd." He spread a scroll out on the table. A picture similar to the Temple of Light scroll was revealed, only a pentagon shape with a nin- kunoichi in the middle instead. They each wore a different color: light gray, black/purple, dark green, dark cream, light yellow, and silver.

Misako gasped. "I remember this prophecy! It reads 'Faced with a threat, the elements will unite, which only together, will they win the fight. I assumed, however, that this would be in the far future..."

I gulped. "Umm, quick question, Misako. Actually, two but-"

"Spit it out, Jay!" Kai groaned.

"Cool it, Firebreath!" I snapped back.

Kai looked ready to retaliate, but Cole intervened. "Can we please skip the insults and get back to the questions?"

Nya snickered in the background.

"Fine!" I said, shooting a fake glare at her. "Anyways, how are we supposed to find the kunoichi? I mean, they could be all over Ninjago!"

Zane nodded. "That is a key point to this prophecy. As Jay said, they could be anywhere."

Lloyd had been surprisingly quiet this whole time. He finally spoke up, saying "I don't know why, but the one in black and purple looks familiar..."

 **Lloyd's POV**

Mom's eyes widened, and she darted from the room. I raced after her, following her to her room.

"M-mom? Are you alright? What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up sadly and sighed.

"Another time Lloyd. When the time is right."

 **Jay's POV**

I took a deep breath. "Soo, who's cooking today? It better be Zane, I don't think I can stomach Cole's right now."

Cole shot a death glare at me, but I just shrugged him off. "Besides, when are we going to find these kunoichi?"

Kai shot me a strange look. "What, if we need to defeat this new threat, shouldn't we convince the kunoichi to join us?"

"Good point, Jay. Tomorrow we will begin the search for the kunoichi of Wind. However, I don't know if she would be in a village or with the other kunoichi. When the weapons start to glow, we are near." Sensei said.

"Weapons?" Cole asked. Sensei turned to press a panel on the wall. The section of the wall slid open, revealing five different weapons.

"These are the Silver Weapons, similar to your old Golden Weapons. The Bow of Wind, the Daggers of Shadow, the Katanas of Light, the Kunai of Nature, and the Staff of Healing."

"But Sensei, you forgot the Power element." Zane pointed out.

"As I have said, Zane, the Power element is similar to Lloyd. She only uses her element, and does not need a weapon." Sensei replied.

 **That's all for now, I'll try to update later. I have a few chapters written a,ready, so...who knows? I like reviews *wink wink* ~TheGod'sQuill**


	2. Chapter 2 Training Time

**Chapter 2. Training Time**

 **I had some extra time at my swim meet today so that means...another chapter! Hope you like it, sorry its a filler chapter...**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest: Unfortunately, Nya will be with the ninja for this story. It would make sense, but this way fits the plot line better**

 **Water Kunoichi (guest): Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me!**

 **Kairocksrainbow (guest): Omg thank you so much! I have to disagree with #TeamKai, however...#Team Jay and #Team Zane for da win!**

 **I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Cole's POV**

"Don't use your eyes. Focus on your other senses, especially hearing!" Lloyd called.

Blindfolded, Nya turned slowly in a circle. Kai, being Kai, attacked first.

We were using regular weapons, since we didn't have our Golden Weapons like when we trained Lloyd.

Nya blocked Kai's attack and just barely managed to dodge Jay's. Lloyd and Zane attacked next, moving at the same time to throw her hearing off balance.

I joined them, grunting as I swung my scythe, trying to knock her off her feet, but some water fell from Sensei's teacup and rolled toward me. Sometimes I like being a ghost, but sometimes it is really irritating. This was one of the latter.

I lost my balance trying to avoid the water, tripped and fell on top of Zane, who, being titanium, was not the best thing to land on. Of course, I was concentrating on staying solid, so it hurt!

"Ohhhhh..." I groaned, Kai coming over to help us up.

Nya rolled her eyes under the blindfold. She blasted Jay in the face with a stream of water as he tried to sneak up on her. Oh, great, more water. Yaaay. Note my sarcasm.

Why did I **ever** ask to help train the **water** ninja?!

After a few more hours, Sensei told us we were done for today, and we left. I headed to the kitchen, Jay, Nya, and Kai walked off to play video games, and Zane went to his cabin to meditate. Sensei and Misako went to the bridge to study the scroll more, while Lloyd went to his cabin.

 **A/N: sorry again about the short chapter, the next chapter will be less of a filler and longer... SORRY!**

 **~ TheGod'sQuill**


	3. Chapter 3 Who is that?

**A/N:**

 **Just so y'all know, I have a lot of this story written already so DO NOT expect this to happen every time, eventually I hope to post every week...but I have up to chapter 7 written I belive...oh well, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Kairocksrainbows: I have to say my favorite pairings are JayxNya and ZanexPixal...which is weird cause I also ship ZanexCole (dont judge its cute). Enjoy!**

 **Nya's POV**

"Oh, no..." I groaned seeing Cole heading to the kitchen. "If he is cooking lunch I'm going out. I really don't want to eat his cooking..."

*outside Jamanakai Village*

"What do we do?" A girl wearing light gray colored gi asked.

"Now, we wait." A second girl said, wearing all silver, same style as the first one.

"It's hard waiting!" Another in black and purple said. "I haven't seen Lloyd since-"

"You tried to kill him?" The girl in dark green said.

"He destroyed the Cursed Realm, with Dad in it! I have every right to be angry!"

"Why are we even here again?" Asked another, wearing yellow. The others looked at her. "I forgot...hehe?"

All five others facepalmed simultaneously.

"Let's just send the signal." The sixth girl, wearing a dark cream gi sighed.

 ***back on the Bounty***

 _Ninja to the bridge please._ The intercom buzzed.

"Oh, great, what now?" Jay grumbled.

"Don't complain, Jay, it saves us from having to eat Cole's food!" Kai called.

"HEY!"

Once everyone was at the bridge, Nya briefed them. "I'm picking up a message from Jamanakai village. They want Lloyd to come down and check something out."

Lloyd shrugged. "Sounds fine to me, if you guys want to come..."

"Sure." "Why not?" "I'm bored, so yeah..." "I guess I have no choice..."

"Setting course for Jamanakai village!"

Arriving at Jamanakai village, the ninja were preparing to jump down when an arrow flew past them and embedded itself into the mast, inches from Cole's neck.

 ***back in Jamanakai ***

The girl in light gray pulled back her bow, aiming, and fired.

"Come on, don't miss it now..." She muttered, then smirked as it hit true.

"Nice shot, Ashlyn!"

"Thanks, Phoenix."

"Good job, Ash."

"Thanks, Wren." She said, smirking again. "Now we just have to wait for them to come investigate."

 **Dun dun dun...You'll have to wait till tomorrow for the next chapter :)**

 **~TheGod'sQuill**


	4. Chapter 4 Friend or Foe

**_Chapter 4. Friend or Foe_**

 ** _Poor Cole...haha not really. He was never really my fav ninja (read: he's my least fav ninja)...As I said before, I ship JayxNya..._**

 ** _REVIEWS_**

 ** _Kairocksrainbow: Honestly, I really hate Cole because he gets in the way of JayxNya, my absolute fav ship. I have to agree with you on shipping Greenflame, though. I actually didn't ship them until s5 when Kai saves Lloyd in Grave Danger. YASSSS PIXANE RULES XD_**

 ** _Jeffthecat and DERPKATZ: here ya go_**

 ** _I am so so so so so sorry for not posting sooner, I have exams coming up and it's very stressful...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!XD_**

 ***the ninja***

"Hey, there's a message..." Jay said.

"Yeah well while you figure it out, how about REMOVING THIS THING FROM THE MAST SO I CAN MOVE MY NECK!"

Kai ripped the arrow out of the mast and unfurled the small piece of paper as the others crowded around him.

 _Hello ninja! So, since you're reading this, I can assume that the arrow has missed. Meet us down in the center of town. If you don't, well, let's just say I can shoot a lot more accurately than this. Ciao!_

"Well then...Are we going?" Zane asked.

"OF COURSE WE ARE GOING YOU IDIOT THEY ALMOST KILLED ME!" Cole screamed, then jumped over the side of the Bounty.

"Follow him?" Kai asked.

The others had already jumped, including Nya. Kai groaned, then jumped after them.

 ***the girls***

"You think they're coming?" Asked the dark green clothed girl.

"No, Izzy." Phoenix said, then smirked. "I know they're coming."

"How do you know?" The girl in yellow asked. Phoenix facepalmed. "Look behind you, Greta..."

"Ohhhhh..."

"Everybody, pull up your masks!" Phoenix ordered as the ninja drew closer.

 ***the ninja***

All of the ninja (Nya included) pulled up their hoods same time as the girls in front of them pulled up their masks.

Cole narrowed his eyes and leaped for the girl in gray that had a bow, assuming she had shot the arrow. Kai went for the one in dark green, Jay for the one in silver, Zane for the one in yellow, and Lloyd went for the last girl, in black.

Nya rolled her eyes and went to help her brother, who was having a bit of an issue against the drak green girl's kunai.

 ***Lloyd***

 _This girl is good..._ was the first thing that went through his mind. _Her fighting style is similar to mine,_ he thought as they clashed, sword-on-daggers. Then it hit him. The spikey hair, bright green eyes, black and purple robes...it was Myra!

"Myra?!"

"If I pretended to be excited and surprised, would I be lying?" She grunted.

Lloyd groaned.

Suddenly, the girls all stopped fighting and went on the defensive, joining up into a group. Lloyd held up his hand, and the ninja stopped attacking.

"Okay, who exactly are you guys?" He asked, introducing himself and the ninja. "I'm Lloyd, this is Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane."

"We kinda already knew that...you're pretty famous around these parts..."

"What are your names?" Nya asked.

The girls huddled together, seeming to discuss it.

 ***the girls***

"Okay, I say we get out of here so Wren can meet us with the scroll!" Phoenix said.

"I agree, too bad we don't have an earth ninja..." The girl in yellow said.

"Yeah too bad, Greta." Said the girl in gray.

"Got any other ideas, Ashlyn?" Greta asked.

"I think we should go, meet up with Wren, and do it soon, Lloyd's giving me a weird look..." Myra whispered.

"Then let's go. Myra?"

A huge black portal opened up underneath them, pulling all the girls in.

"Phe! Tell Wren to meet us at Stixx!" Yelled Myra.

"She's headed there now. SHE GOT THE SCROLL!"


	5. Chapter 5 Deciphering the Scroll

**Chapter 5. Deciphering the Scroll**

 **Okay, I am a million times sorry for not updating sooner, I've had exams, then Christmas, then family coming and I couldn't find any time to post. If any of you out there have had exams, or are going to have exams soon, good luck and I hope you do well. Oh yeah, one more thing: my OCs in this story are based off me and my friends from school...**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Crackers(guest) and Thecrackerninj(guest): relax, it'll happen soon XD**

 **Kairocksrainbow: NOOOOOO JAY MY POOR BABY! WHY WOULD U BREAK UP MY OTP! What's funny is, that was when I actually started to really like Jay. I can't wait for season six, Jay finally gets to be the main character! Me: *sees Cole* KILL IT WITH FIRE! *sees Kai* KILL IT WITH FI- oh wait…..KILL IT WITH LASER SHARKS!**

 **Wren the hen who(guest): …..**

 **Morro the Master of Wind: yeah, you guessed right. Her and Lloyd have never really had a good brother/sister relationship….**

 **BellaLovesNutella: I mean in ninjago Izzy jeez child calm down**

 **I HAVE POSTED THE CHARACTER PROFILES FOR THE GIRLS ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT**

 **On with the chapter!**

 **Myra's POV**

"Anyone know how to read this?" Phoenix asked as they unrolled the scroll in a small house on the edge of town.

"Let me try..." Wren said hesitatingly. "It says..." She gasped. "It's a prophecy! About...Us!"

"What's it say What's it say What's it say?" Greta yelled jumping up and down.

Izzy and I simultaneously facepalmed, while Ashlyn, Phoenix, and Wren groaned.

"It says, _Faced with a threat, the elements will unite, which only together, will they win the fight._ "

"So basically, we need to join forces with my brother..." I groaned. "Greeeaaattt."

"Awww, you know you love him!" Izzy said, smiling innocently. "It shows through in the many times you tried to brutally murder hi-OWW SWEET JESUS THAT HURT!"

"Well that's what you get. You deserved it." I said, smirking.

"WHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

"Cause you're annoying."

"ARE YOU SASSING ME CHILD!"

"Maybe."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Children, please, calm down." Ashlyn joked, dodging the answering slap from Myra.

"Maybe we should go to the Temple of Light, that's the location shown here. Maybe we're getting new powers!" Greta exclaimed.

"Uh, if I recall correctly," Izzy muttered. "The last time we went there, WE ALMOST DIED."

"Well, maybe this time will be different?" Wren said.

"You said that last time we did something stupid like this. Let's go." I replied, pulling up my mask and jumping out the window.

"You know we have a door, right?" Greta called.

"No, I didn't know that. What do you want me to do, walk back in and walk out the door?"

"YES!"

"Fine!" I jumped back in through the window and walked slowly to the door, making exaggerated panting noises.

"Too...much...work...I...can't..." I gasped, hiding a smirk.

"JUST GO OUT THE DAMN DOOR! ALL OF YOU LET'S GO!" Wren screamed. We all jumped and raced out the door.

"Wow, that actually worked..."


	6. Chapter 6 Missing Scrolls

**Chapter 6. Missing Scrolls**

 **Once again, I am very sorry I haven't updated, I just started school again and I've been really busy, so you might not get a lot of updates this month...on the plus side I have a swim meet every weekend this month so I'll try to get some writing done then. Again, sorry for not updating!**

 **REVIEW REPLIES**

 **Kairocksrainbows: Sure, I'll see if I can add Tylor in somewhere! What's your fav season? Mine are Rebooted, Possession, and Skybound (s6). Hope you enjoy!**

 **Morro the Master of Wind: Thanks! Your writing is great too, I love reading RttCR and Second Chances! Hahaha yeah that would be funny. I might have to do that...**

 **Lloyd's POV**

Sensei Wu met us on the deck, and said, "The scroll is missing."

"So you mean, the scroll, the scroll with the very important prophecy on it, is missing?!" Jay freaked.

"I knew something was up with those girls!" I grumbled.

"Girls? What happened down there Lloyd?" My mom asked, walking into the room.

"Myra. Along with a few other girls. Wait- that can't be a coincidence..."

Zane caught on quickly, being a nindroid and all. "That the scroll went missing the same time as we fought those girls!"

"Maybe you are correct, Zane. This could be connected." Sensei replied, staring off into space.

"Well, I definitely think it's connected. I mean, the prophecy was about 6 kunoichi, right?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, but there were only 5 girls there. Where's the 6th, huh? Tell me that and I'll believe you." Cole countered, smirking slightly.

I groaned. "Isn't it kinda obvious, Cole? Scrolls don't disappear on their own, you know."

Kai and Jay cracked up, Cole shooting them a death glare.

"Hey guys? I think you're on to something...Come see this..." Nya called, standing in front of the large screen on the bridge. "One of the hidden security cameras caught this." An video of a girl dressed in cream appeared. The girl looked around, then vanished into a room, coming out a few seconds later, a few things clutched under her arm.

"Wait, that's not just a scroll..." Kai said, trying to get a closer look at the screen.

"No duh, Captain Obvious." Jay muttered under his breath.

 **I'm sorry, I had to do that. I love making fun of Kai and Cole... Hope you all enjoyed, I'll try to post again soon...also I'm sorry for the sort-of-filler...gaaaahhhh why am I apologizing so much!?**


	7. Chapter 7 Elemental Weapons?

**Chapter 7. Elemental Weapons?**

 **SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY A MILLION TIMES**

 **Okay, so basically nothing else to say here...**

 **REVEIW REPLIES**

 **Popertthecow: thanks :)**

 **Jim the Dragon: thank you, WOOHOO JAYA POWER! XD**

 **Kairocksrainbow: I'm not sure if I'll be able to add her in, I have a bunch of OCs already...sorry...thanks for the brownie :)**

 **Morro the Master of Wind: I know I already PMed you about this but sorry for the mix up...cookie? (::)**

 **What do you guys think about me doing story suggestions? I have read a lot of really good fanfics, if you guys would like that...**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 ***Ashlyn's POV***

As Wren came into view outside the door of the small house we owned in Stixx, I turned away from the window and called the others into the main room.

"Wren, what else did you take? If they find out we took the scroll, we'll be in trouble as it is!" Phoenix groaned.

I felt the need to add, "We haven't even unlocked our Spinjitzu yet, and they have both Spinjitzu and Airjitzu..."

"Thaaaanks, Ashy,-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

"-for the confidence booster." Wren snapped back sarcastically. "The room where the scroll was stored also had- these."

She unwrapped the large bundle, and a silver bow, daggers, and a staff fell out. Wren picked up the staff. "I don't know why, but it felt like they were calling to me..."

Myra grabbed the daggers, inspecting them. "I think I know what you mean, Wren." She said softly.

I looked at the others, then shrugged. "Well if none of you guys feel anything, I guess it's mine..." I said, picking up the bow. As soon as my hand touched the bow, a dragon design shimmered into existence. I toughed the engraving carefully, my fingers brushing over the swirls of something- wind maybe, because of my element- emitting from the dragon's open mouth.

 ***Myra's POV***

As I looked over the daggers, I noticed a dragon etched into each silver and black dagger hilts. Clouds of what I assumed were shadows swirled around each dragon's head, I figured to represent my element. By the look of shock on Ashlyn's face, I could see that they had appeared on her bow as well.

 ***Wren's POV***

I took hold of the silver staff gingerly, then relaxed when nothing happened. Glancing over at Myra and Ashlyn, I noticed them staring at their weapons, Ashlyn in shock, and Myra in a mix of shock and interest.

As I looked the staff over, it began to glow with a white light. When the glow died down, I gasped in shock. A huge dragon pattern had appeared, starting with its head at the top of the staff and curling around all the way to the bottom. Etched around it's body was a pale cream ribbon, that wound its way down as well.

"You know how the ninja had the Golden Weapons?" Izzy asked. "Well, I think these might be ours..."

"Yeah, but why only three?" Greta said anxiously.

"I don't know, but if my element is healing, then why do I have a weapon?" I asked.

"Well, you need to protect yourself, or you'll die." Izzy said nonchalantly.

I shot her an angry death glare.

"I guess next we try to find the other weapons...if the ninja had these then most likely they'll

have the others..." Myra said, sighing. "And they'll probably put up security...well, let's head back to Stixx and get ready. We have some weapons to steal."

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNN! XD I'm almost done writing chapter eight, so I'll most likely update sometime this week...also I'm planning to write a Valentine's Day special featuring Ninjago couples so if you want you can request a pairing and I'll let you know when it's posted. There is only one pairing I will** ** _not_** **do is ColexNya. Sorry, but Jaya is my main ship, sooooooooo...yeah...ADIOS PEOPLES**


	8. Chapter 8 If Only

**Chapter 8. If Only**

 **Kay, so this is gonna be a feelsy-ish chapter and the beginning (gonna torture Myra a bit *evil laugh*) I'm sorry for the really late update but I've had swim meets every weekend, practice 3-4 days a week, and homework on top of that sooooo yea…I HATE HISTORY DAY I'm on vacation and I have to do my project….wish me luck guys….**

 **Anyways, January 31st, at the meet, the fire alarm went off and we had to stand outside in our swimsuits for like 30-45 minutes...IT WAS FREEZING COLD OUT! My friend (who is the other half of The God's Quill) was also there and the first thing she grabbed as we headed outside was a bag of carrots….**

 **We also watched the season six finale and we were actually crying...it was kinda confusing tho…..anyways, enough of my rambling.**

 **REVIEW REPLIES**

 **Kairocksrainbows: Thanks! Here, have a chocolate chip cookie: (::)**

 **Popertthecow: Sure! PERCABETH AND EVERLARK 4EVA!**

 ***time skip to 11:30pm***

 ***Myra's POV***

Myra slipped out of bed and yawned, glancing at the clock on her way downstairs. 11:30pm. Just lovely. She grabbed a glass of water and leaned against the counter, staring out the window. The night always helped her calm down and think, and it was beautiful tonight. The full moon glimmered above the dark water, and the stars shone clearly.

Myra quietly walked over to the wall opposite her and pressed a hidden panel. The section of the wall slid open, revealing a tiny, narrow staircase. Reaching the top, she settled down on a blanket on top of a flat section of the roof.

Why does everything happen to us Garmadons, she thought sadly. First, it was brother vs brother, then father and daughter vs son, and brother vs sister. When is it going to end?

A creaking sound behind her nearly startled her off the roof, and she whirled around, pulling out her new daggers. A boy wearing a bright red hoodie was behind her. He had two blue katanas strapped to his back, and had bright orange glasses.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our roof?" Myra asked suspiciously.

"I'm insulted, I thought you would have remembered me."

Myra looked closer at his face and smiled a bit. "Tylor? Why are you here?!"

"I want to join your team."

"You know, you could have just asked in the morning instead of 11:30 at night..."

"Fine. Talk to the rest of your team about it then." He said, glaring a bit like he'd expected her to say yes right away. Tylor held out his hand, and even though her brain screamed at her not to, Myra shook it. "I hope you come to a decision soon. You don't want me as your enemy." He vanished into the shadows of an alley.

Myra walked back over to her seat on the roof and sat down. She leaned against the peak of the roof and let her thoughts continue. If only, things hadn't gone this way. If only, I could have chosen the right side for once. If only, the Devourer venom hadn't been passed down to me, then I wouldn't have made those choices. If, only, if only, if only...

A single tear slid down her cheek and Myra brushed it away, looking out again at the shimmering water. Do you feel this way, Lloyd?

 ***Cole's POV***

Dreams were Cole's escape from reality. In his dreams, he was able to become human, if only for a short while. Sometimes, he even preferred dreams to real life. He tiredly flopped down onto his bed and fell asleep.

 _~ Cole was walking down a brightly lit pathway. He glanced around. He'd never seen this place before, but it felt familiar. Something flew out of nowhere and smacked him in the face. "Oww…" He bent down and picked up- a Dorito bag?! A soft snicker behind him made him whirl around and scan the area. A bush he hadn't noticed before quivered, and a little girl about 10 with auburn hair and electric blue eyes smiled crazily at him. 'Oh, no, not-' "Yup, it's me, OLIVIA THE ALMIGHTY CRACKER NINJA!" She cackled. Cole groaned. The last few days she had shown up in his dreams, always somehow injuring him with a type of crackers or chips, in this case, Doritos. He yelped as a huge bucket appeared over his head, and started pouring out crackers. "Ow ow ow-" ~_

A huge crash startled Cole right off his bed and onto the floor. The same auburn-haired 10-year-old he'd seen in his dreams had crashed through his bedroom window.

She had a pair of canvas wings strapped to her back. She smirked crazily, pressed a button on her bracelet, and disappeared. Cole yelped and raced out of the room.

 ***Jay POV***

Jay had heard a rather girlish yelp coming from Cole's room and had decided to check it out. Walking down the hallway, a wild-eyed Cole ran straight through hima d skidded to a stop. Jay flinched at the feeling of walking through an ice-cold shower.

"Cole? Ummmm...what are you doing?"

"Well, a girl with canvas wings crashed through my window and then disappeared..." Cole muttered.

Jay choked down a laugh. "Okay, so since it's like midnight, I'm going back to my room. See ya!"

 ***time skip to the next morning***

Cole had just finished telling the others about what had happened last night, when there was a huge crash in the kitchen. Lloyd peeked into the kitchen and got knocked over by an invisible force.

Zane helped him up, and said, "I believe we have a stowaway onboard..."

Lloyd groaned. "No kidding!"

Kai snickered, then yelped as he was also knocked over. A familiar auburn-haired girl shimmered into view, looking disappointed as the bracelet on her wrist sparked and crackled.

Jay couldn't hold it in anymore. He cracked up.

Nya poked her head into the room. "Hey guys...who's that?" Sensei looked up from his tea, and sighed, leaving the room.

Jay threw an arm around the girl, and said, "Guys, meet my little sister, Olivia. Liv, this is Kai, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya. Sensei and Misako are on the bridge right now, I'll introduce you later. Dareth wants us to come to the studio."

Olivia nodded, and the ninja (minus Nya) left the Bounty.

 **Currently, I am in the process of writing chapter 9, I'm getting right into season 6! This is gonna be interesting...*evil laugh***

 **~TheGod'sQuill**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm really sorry for not updating in like forever, but I've decided to rewrite TFE. In my opinion, it was really badly written and at the beginning I was actually just writing a fun little idea I had, without a solid plotline. Now I'm trying to work more on developing an actual plot.

The reasons I haven't been updating is because softball has pretty much taken over my entire life, I think I have three games next week, and practice. Also, I just haven't had any inspiration for the story, and honestly, I don't consider myself a very good writer.

However, I have several series of one-shots planned. If anyone actually reads this, let me know in a review which of the four your would like me to do first:

 **Mama's Boy - one-shots featuring Ninjago moms and sons**

 **Daddy's Girl - Featuring Ninjago daughters and fathers**

 **NinjagoXReader series**

 **Random one-shot series - one-shots that take place between episodes**

All of them **EXCEPT FOR NINJAGO X READER** are reader request stories. I won't be able to write them unless you send in requests in a review.

Again, I'm sorry if you guys really liked this story but I feel that it'll be better rewritten. Let me know via review which story you guys want first!

~ TheGodsQuill


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, its thegodsquill here. So most of you guys chose the readerxninjago oneshots, so I will get to work on those. However, it most likely won't be until school is out (2 weeks!) because I have final exams coming up and won't have time to write. Hopefully I'll get the story out by the end of the month.**

 **Also, I will start the rewrite of TFE. I decided that instead of doing from before s6 on, I'm going to start with episode 1 rise of the snakes. It's hopefully going to be out by the end of the month as well. So that's it for now, just wanted to let y'alls know. I** **gotta go do hw/study. Bai!**

 **~TheGodsQuill**

 **p.s. If any of you guys have exams coming up, I feel your pain :) I have an Algebra SEE exam Wednesday...wish me luck...**

 **p.p.s SEE YA AROUND**

 **Ronin: Hey! That's my li-**

 **me: shove a sock in it *shoves dirty sock in his mouth***

 **Ronin: *glares***

 **me: *cackles***


	11. Chapter 11

**One thing i wanted to mention real quick - when i said 'the end of the month' in the last update i meant the end of June. I keep thinking that its June already. Heheh... Sorry guys!**

 **-thegodsquill**


End file.
